Crazy Ideas, Crazier People
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Izzy, Trent, Sierra and Gwen are bored. So they get together and plan something. This can't be good... Crack, insanity. Enjoy!


**Hey, guys! This is going to be a totally wacky one-shot! Hold on tight to something, because it's going to be a crazy ride. Literally. The amount of crazy in here will blow your mind. Or at least make you feel unwholesome.**

**I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if you do! :)**

**Warning: Both Trent and Gwen are OOC. Hopefully you're okay with this, and it makes you laugh. I find it hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. After reading this fic, I think you'll be glad I don't.**

* * *

Trent, Gwen, Izzy and Sierra were sitting around a table. Well, actually, Trent didn't like having four seats, so he threw the fourth out a window, leaving nine remaining windows, so there would be three seats. You can guess why. Instead, Trent, Gwen and Sierra were sitting at the table, while Izzy was sitting on the table. At first, Trent was uncomfortable with four people in a room, but when Sierra pointed out that their first names combined had nineteen letters, he was fine with it.

"So I'm sure you all know why we're gathered here today." Izzy broke the silence. Her statement, which was more like a question in tone, received three enthusiastic responses.

"We're going to kidnap Cody?!" Sierra replied, a wide grin on her face.

"We're going to find Courtney and worship her?!" Gwen replied, her grin even wider.

"We're going to kidnap nine people and sacrifice them to the Nine God?!" Trent replied, his grin the widest of them all, nine times wider than Gwen's.

"What Izzy was going to suggest was going on a killing spree and sparing Cody, Courtney and three others, but I like your ideas better. Let's combine them!" Izzy laughed.

"Combine them? How?" Sierra asked.

"We'll kidnap Cody, Courtney and seven others, and then have some fun!" The others cheered.

"Yay, I get to be with my Cody Wody at last!" Sierra exclaimed, putting a hand over her wildly beating heart.

"And Courtney won't be able to run away from my advances!" Gwen yelled in joy.

"And Izzy and I can have a ninesome with the remaining seven! I suggest Dawn, Mike, Zoey, Alejandro, Lightning, Bridgette and Jo!" Trent cheered nine times louder than everyone else. Luckily, the room was soundproof, so no-one else heard. Izzy tilted her head.

"Why Jo? What about Chef?" Izzy asked, confused.

"There's a chance her full name is Josephine. Normally I wouldn't take the risk, but Chef is too strong, so I have to take it." Trent explained. Izzy laughed.

"Oh, silly Trent! You forget that Izzy has beaten Chef many times!" Izzy exclaimed. Trent cheered again. "Now then, let's do it!" They proceeded to engage in maniacal laughter, Trent nine times louder than everyone else.

* * *

Sierra was walking through the Playa, looking for Cody. All of a sudden, a scream rang out, then was quickly muffled. Everyone looked around, but Sierra kept looking for Cody.

"That sounded a lot like Zoey... I hope she's okay." Sierra heard Cameron say to Sam as she walked past.

"She probably saw a cockroach or something. Dakota always screams like that at bugs." Sam chuckled. Sierra went to the pool and found Cody on a chair. She went over to him and stood in front of him so the sun didn't hit his body. Cody looked up to see what happened. His eyes widened when he saw Sierra standing there.

"Sierra, what are you doing? I'm trying to tan." Cody complained, but Sierra just picked him up and put him over her shoulder, then started walking to the hotel.

"Not without sunscreen on. Let me put some on you in my room." Sierra giggled, walking into the hotel. _Soon, my Cody Wody..._ Sierra blushed at the images in her head.

* * *

Gwen knocked on the door to someone's room. While she waited for the door to open, she thought she heard Lightning yelling before it stopped. She hoped Trent had clubbed him over the head. The door finally opened and Courtney stood at the door in her pyjamas, yawning.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Courtney asked, rubbing her eyes. Gwen grabbed her arm and pulled her through the hotel.

"Come on, Courtney! I have something to show you." Gwen said as she pulled Courtney towards her location.

"Gwen, couldn't you have at least let me change? I didn't want to get up today..." Courtney complained. _Oh Courtney, you're so adorable when you're ruffled. _Gwen blushed lightly as she dragged Courtney along.

* * *

Just as Trent put Dawn's body next to the others, Izzy came in with Bridgette's.

"That's all of them! Now we just have to tie them up while we wait for Sierra and Gwen to get here with Cody and Courtney." Izzy said, putting Bridgette's body on a chair and getting some rope. Trent did the same with Lightning's. Soon enough, they were all tied to a chair each. Just then, Sierra came in with Cody still over her shoulder.

"I got my hubby!" Sierra giggled, putting Cody down. When Cody saw the seven unconscious people, his eyes widened, but before he could yell out, Izzy put tape over his mouth so his screams were muffled. She also tied his hands together so he couldn't take the tape off.

"I'm so glad I thought of that." Izzy said, making sure the knots were secure.

"But the room is soundproof, why is it necessary?" Sierra asked.

"Better to be safe than sorry." Izzy explained, slapping Mike's face lightly, who stirred but didn't wake up. "Perfect, they're out cold. Now, where's Gwen?" As Izzy said that, Gwen walked in the door with Courtney. Before Courtney could even react, Izzy had put tape over her mouth and rope around her hands, too. Courtney ran to the other side of the room with Cody, who was cowering in the corner.

"Perfect, everyone's here!" Izzy said, locking the door. "Trent, will you do the honours?" Trent breathed in for nine seconds.

"WAKE UUUUP!" Trent yelled for nine seconds at nine times the normal yelling volume. Everyone was instantly awake, and Cody and Courtney attempted to cover their ears. Izzy, Gwen and Sierra took out their earplugs after he was finished. When everyone saw they were tied up, they tried to get out of their bonds.

"There's no use! Izzy and I tied nine knots, you'll never get out!" Trent exclaimed, and most people stopped trying. Except for the obvious one.

"Mmmf! Mmm!" Lightning tried, still struggling. He managed to knock his chair over. Trent picked the chair back up, then proceeded to slap Lightning nine times across the face. When he had finished, Lightning was only semi-conscious. Everyone fell silent.

"Good, I'm glad you see how futile it is. Now, let me explain what's going to happen around here." Izzy started explaining. When she saw everyone was looking at her, she continued. "Gwen and Courtney and Sierra and Cody are going to have lots of fun together, and the remaining seven will be joining me and Trent in a ninesome!" Everyone was shocked.

"The Nine God is going to be so happy!" Trent exclaimed, grinning widely.

"If you were wondering why we did this, it's because we felt this place was a little boring, so yeah." Sierra said.

"Courtney, it's going to be so much fun! Aren't you excited?" Gwen asked Courtney, who shuddered.

"Okay, let's do this!" Izzy yelled, and the four started to advance on their prey. Suddenly, there was a loud bang at the door. Everyone looked to the door.

"Who dares to disturb us? The Nine God will not be pleased!" Trent called out, angry.

"Oh, shut it, Psycho Numeric Cultist." They heard a voice call. The door was broken down and it was revealed that Jo broke it. Standing with here were Heather, Noah and...

"Oh, crap! You got out?!" Gwen exclaimed after seeing the person. Everyone except Izzy gasped, though most were muffled.

"Of course I got out, you idiot. Izzy must have done something wrong, because you are a real weakling." the real Gwen explained, entering the room.

"How dare you insult my genius! You will pay!" Izzy yelled, getting into a battle pose.

"How did you find us?" Sierra asked, confused about how they were discovered so quickly.

"We heard you, duh. The window was broken, so I heard your plans, but I didn't think you were actually serious until Alejandro went missing." Heather explained, filing her nails nonchalantly.

"So Heather told us, Gwen showed up, said that the Gwen we thought we knew was a clone, and we came here to stop you. Any questions?" Noah finished. Izzy put her hand up. "Good, no-one. Let's get this over with." Chaos then filled the room.

* * *

After a lot of struggling, screaming, and Dawn _somehow_ managing to get out of her bonds and freeing everyone else, Trent, the Gwen clone, Sierra and Izzy were finally knocked out. Chef immediately went to tell Chris what had happened. Izzy, Trent and Sierra were arrested and were taken off the island. The Gwen clone was 'taken care of' by Chris and Chef, signaled by a gunshot. Jo, Heather, Noah and Gwen's heroics were celebrated when Geoff threw a huge party.

Everyone got scared when Dawn levitated above the fire, though.


End file.
